


Démission #1

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creepy, Don't Read This, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Pregnancy, Violence, fuck this shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: C'est une histoire qu'on « M » ou qu'on n'aime pas. D'un personnage dont le nom commence par un « M » et dont la fiancée dit « M moi »...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une histoire un peu étrange qui mélange le drama/angst, ainsi que le fluffy et le hurt/comfort.  
> J'ai dû incruster un OC pour écrire ce que je souhaitais aborder. Je n'ai pas donné de description de la femme en question, comme ça elle sera comme bon vous semble.  
> C'est assez sombre dans l'ensemble, mais (trop) fluffy par moment.  
> Je ne sais pas comment décrire cette histoire, c'est surtout un OVNI.  
> J'ai longuement hésité à la mettre en « Orphan Work » tellement ça me semble pathétique et niais, mais comme personne ne me lit jamais, je me suis dit « Fuck » !  
> Alors, pour les plus téméraires : Bonne lecture !  
> (Du coup, c'est tellement n'importe quoi, que je n'ai pas demandé à une Bêta de la corriger.  
> S'il reste des fautes, c'est normal...)
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.

Mick Davies et Aélis cachaient leur relation depuis plusieurs mois, désormais. Voilà quatre ans que la jeune fille vivait au Bunker des Winchester et chassait avec eux, de fait ils la considéraient presque comme leur petite sœur. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant de sa liaison avec l'Homme de Lettres. D'autant plus que, ce dernier, n'avait pour ainsi dire pas vraiment envie que sa Patronne Dr Hess n'apprenne elle aussi la nouvelle. Mick voulait démissionner et quitter le groupe. Depuis sa dernière enquête avec les loups-garous et le fait qu'il avait laissé Eileen Leahy vivre alors qu'elle venait de tuer un collègue à lui, Mick n'était plus apprécié dans son entourage professionnel. Et il commençait à réprouver son allégeance à ce fameux « Code » monstrueux.

En réalité, il voulait démissionner depuis un moment, mais jusqu'alors il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Après tout, il devait sa vie à Dr Hess et à _Kendricks Academy_ pour ne pas être mort dans les rues de Londres dans lesquelles il errait lors de son enfance...

Puis un jour, quelque chose le fit basculer dans son choix : Aélis lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. De lui, bien sûr. Mick savait que si Dr Hess venait à découvrir l'existence du bébé, elle se l’appropriait comme toute chose appartenant aux Hommes de Lettres et ledit gamin serait élevé à l'Académie, dans les mêmes conditions atroces que Mick. Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Non, il voulait renier tout ça.

En attendant, quatre mois après la bonne nouvelle de sa grossesse, la jeune femme restait au Bunker tout en portant sa sempiternelle robe noire avec par-dessus une large veste en coton pour camoufler son petit ventre rond. Cela passait inaperçu et pendant les chasses, elle restait en retrait pour protéger le bébé.

Mick dormait au Bunker. Il devenait un apprenti chasseur avec les Winchester, passant le plus clair de son temps avec eux. Et surtout avec Aélis, qui regagnait toujours la chambre de Mick lorsque les couloirs du repaire secret se trouvaient enfin désert.

Tout se passa ainsi durant de longues semaines, puis un jour tout bascula...

**…**

C'était une matinée au demeurant normale. Les Winchester s'occupaient d'une nouvelle chasse et Mick se porta volontaire pour faire quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque du Bunker en compagnie d'Aélis. Ils étaient tous les deux tranquillement installés l'un à côté de l'autre et comme les frères devaient se traîner dans les couloirs, la femme enceinte en profita pour enlever cette longue veste qu'elle portait sans discontinuer. Elle avait assez et elle posa son vêtement sur sa chaise. Mick fit de même avec sa veste de costume pour être plus à l'aise au travail.

Durant plus d'une heure ils croulaient sous le poids de tous les livres étalés sur la table. N'en pouvant plus, Mick fit une pause et se leva pour ramener quelques bouquins sur les étagères. Aélis le suivit avec un ouvrage en main. Il était temps de changer les encyclopédies et de se dégourdir les jambes. Mick et Aélis se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, se jetant des petits coups d’œil éloquents. Ils sourirent et l'anglais se pencha vers la jeune femme pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle l'enlaça autour du cou pendant qu'il passa ses mains sur sa taille ronde. Ils restèrent ainsi, au milieu de la bibliothèque à se bécoter tranquillement, insouciants...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dean entra dans la pièce, sans frapper, ne se doutant de rien. Il voulait demander un renseignement aux deux chercheurs, mais lorsqu'il les découvrit, en train de s'échanger de longs baisers, le sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines...

De voir sa « petite sœur » bouche contre bouche avec un Homme de Lettres Britannique et en plus... Dean s'aperçut que la jeune fille avait un ventre rond et son cerveau colérique fit le rapprochement.

La haine s'empara de lui. Une colère noire, incontrôlable, d'un ton furieux il hurla à plein poumon.

\- MICK !

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et stoppèrent leurs baisers. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Dean rouge de rage, chacun d'eux se mit à paniquer. Mais aucun d'eux ne vit le frère arriver aussi rapidement, avec autant de véhémences. Le Winchester se jeta littéralement sur l'anglais, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le traîner contre le mur du fond.

Le reste se passa affreusement vite, surtout pour Aélis qui se mit à crier lorsque la tête de Mick heurta le mur dans un affreux bruit. Dean n'attendit pas que l'anglais se défende, il commença par lui assener trois ou quatre crochets du droit d'affilé. Les jointures de ses mains se mirent à saigner contre les tempes de Mick. Ce dernier, complètement sous le choc, ne put que lever son bras pour essayer de se protéger du Winchester. Sans succès.

Pendant ce temps, Aélis se tenait à la droite de Dean et tenta elle aussi de lui faire lâcher prise en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- DEAN ! ARRÊTE ! Je t'en prie, arrête !

Elle se mit à pleurer mais le chasseur continuait de faire pleuvoir les coups sur Mick. Comme ce dernier avait déjà le visage en sang, Dean cogna de sa main gauche dans l'abdomen de sa victime, touchant ses côtes avec fracas. L'anglais souffrait en silence pendant qu'Aélis suppliait encore Dean en sanglotant et s'évertuant à l’éloigner de Mick. Mais le Winchester était bien trop fort et sa colère s'emparait de tout son corps. Il accula Mick dans un coin, entre deux murs pour le frapper encore et encore. Aélis paniqua, elle ne pourrait jamais aider son conjoint toute seule. Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et se mit à crier dans les couloirs.

\- SAM ! MARY !

Elle s'égosilla de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que les deux intéressés débarquèrent enfin à toute vitesse dans la salle. Face au visage ravagé de larmes et aux yeux rouges d'Aélis, ils comprirent bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- DEAN !

Sam se jeta sur son frère. Dean était justement en train d'agripper le bras droit de Mick, qui espérait encore pouvoir se défendre. Puis, un atroce bruit d'os qui craque se fit entendre et l'anglais hurla de douleur. Mary s'allia à Sam pour arracher Dean de sa victime. Aélis, toujours en pleure, se rua à côté de Mick et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son conjoint et une main sur son ventre de femme enceinte en signe de protection inconsciente.

Sam tenait fermement Dean dont la férocité ne tarissait pas. Mary passa son regard de son fils, à Mick complètement dans les vapes et à Aélis qui sanglotait toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écria la maman.

Dean, rouge de fureur, expliqua.

\- Je suis entré dans la bibliothèque et j'ai vu ce crétin en train d'embrasser Aélis !

Sam et Mary découvrirent à leur tour la relation entre les deux amoureux, ainsi que la condition évidente de la jeune fille. Le cadet déclara avec un air blasé.

\- Dean... Aélis est enceinte, à mon avis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent...

L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Mary s'avança gentiment vers le couple, en demandant à la fille.

\- C'est Mick le père, n'est ce pas ?

Toujours en larmes, elle acquiesça simplement de la tête. La matriarche s’accroupit lentement vers Mick qui agonisait, et elle dit à Aélis.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital...

**…**

Mick devait passer la nuit en observation, Aélis resta sur place tandis que Mary repartit au Bunker pour briefer ses fils et violemment sermonner Dean. Les docteurs venaient de faire des points de suture sur le visage de l'anglais, ils firent également dégonfler son œil au beurre noir et s'occupèrent ensuite de ses deux côtes fêlées et de son poignet droit cassé. Ils lui mirent d'abord un plâtre et lui donnèrent une bonne dose d'antidouleur. Aélis passa la nuit assise sur l'énorme fauteuil à côté du lit d'hôpital avec une couverture étalé sur elle et une de ses mains posée sur son ventre.

Le lendemain, Mick se réveilla un peu groggy par les médicaments et la douleur. Il resta toute la matinée au lit, auprès d'Aélis. Après le repas de l'hôpital, ils allaient quitter la chambre. L'anglais devait remettre ses vêtements de la veille, où le col de sa chemise était encore maculé de sang. Aélis aida le jeune homme à enfiler son haut, passant son bras plâtré dans la manche et mettant l'écharpe de l'hôpital autour de son cou pour tenir son poignet, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois habillé, ils se dirigèrent vers le service d'obstétrique pour faire une nouvelle échographie à la future maman. Ils étaient déjà venus ici-même, le médecin commençait à les connaître.

Les nouveaux parents savaient depuis un moment que le bébé était un garçon. Et, d'un commun accord, sur l'idée de la jeune fille, ils décidèrent de l’appeler : « Tim ». En mémoire au meilleur ami d'enfance de Mick. Aélis se plaça sur le long fauteuil tandis que Mick resta à ses côtés, lui tenant la main de son bras valide.

Une fois la visite terminée, le docteur leur imprima une nouvelle photo de l'échographie. L'anglais, heureux en découvrant le cliché, le glissa dans la poche extérieure de sa veste.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital et ils découvrirent avec surprise que Sam, Dean et Mary les y attendaient. Le couple se bloqua sur place, lorsqu'une des femmes de l'accueil appela derrière son ordinateur.

\- Monsieur Davies ?

Mick retourna en arrière, laissant Aélis se diriger vers les Winchester.

La standardiste donna la facture des soins, avec les arriérés, à l'anglais dont la mine s'attrista. Il glissa le papier dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis il marcha à pas lents vers les chasseurs. Mary jeta des regards interrogateurs, passant de l'un à l'autre, puis révéla pour calmer les esprits.

\- Nous sommes venus vous chercher pour repartir au Bunker.

Comme Mick semblait angoissé à l'idée de prendre la voiture avec Dean, la maman le comprit et rajouta.

\- Ça va aller, nous avons eu une longue conversation hier...

Elle jeta un mauvais regard vers son fils aîné qui ne broncha pas. Sam observa Mick et eut de la peine pour lui. De le voir là, se tenant devant eux avec son bras en écharpe, sa chemise encore ensanglantée, son œil noir et ses points de suture sur tout le visage. Le couple suivit néanmoins les Winchester jusqu'à l'Impala.

Dean et Sam devant, Mary derrière contre la vitre de gauche pendant qu'Aélis se trouvait au milieu posant sa tête contre l'épaule valide de Mick. L'anglais regardait la route défiler devant ses yeux, l'esprit ailleurs. Aélis avait une main posée sur son ventre rond et sa main droite qui enlacée les doigts de la main gauche de Mick. Le trajet les berça lentement et ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre...

**…**

Dean avait longuement médité sur sa conduite. Une fois que Sam et Mary passèrent leurs nerfs et leurs indignations sur lui, il se remit en question. Il ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. Sur le moment, il avait seulement voulu protéger sa « petite sœur » de Mick. Pourtant, il savait que Mick n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, même le meilleur des Hommes de Lettres en réalité. Mais justement, il représentait pour lui tout le côté négatif de cette organisation au Code barbare. Et de voir Aélis embrasser cet homme, qui l'avait mis enceinte, Dean avait explosé. Sans pouvoir se contenir. Il avait frappé sur Mick comme s'il avait tabassé tous les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques par son biais : Ketch, Toni, Dr Hess... Il comprit beaucoup trop tard son erreur. Beaucoup trop tard et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se faire pardonner...

**…**

Ils arrivèrent au Bunker et Mary réveilla en douceur les deux amoureux qui dormaient à poings fermés. Ils quittèrent la voiture à pas lents pour rentrer dans la base secrète. Ils descendirent les marches et se dirigèrent tous vers le grand salon. Dean toussota et tenta de désamorcer l'ambiance pesante.

\- On va commander à manger pour ce soir, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Mick jeta un regard à Aélis, qu'il sembla être pour, et ce dernier acquiesça. Dean parut presque soulagé et parti chercher le flyer des hamburgers à faire livrer, qui était accroché au réfrigérateur. Le couple s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsque Dean revint avec le papier à la main. Le reste se déroula de façon très étrange, lorsque le Winchester tendit le menu à Mick, l'anglais eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé face au poing de Dean. Mick leva son bras gauche valide devant lui en faisant un pas en arrière. Aélis, se dirigea aux côtés de son conjoint, pour le rassurer, pendant que Dean baissa son bras et recula à son tour. Mary et Sam se lancèrent un regard interrogateur puis le cadet décréta.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer dans votre chambre en attendant ce soir...

Aélis acquiesça. Elle suivit Mick jusqu'au couloir et elle attrapa le flyer de Dean au passage pour choisir de quoi manger.

**…**

Une fois dans la chambre de Mick, elle aida le jeune homme à changer de vêtements en faisant passer son plâtre d'une chemise à l'autre. Il enleva le cliché de l'échographie de la poche de sa veste pour le poser sur la table de nuit de son côté. Une fois mieux vêtu, Aélis lui donna quelques médicaments pour soulager la douleur, puis elle le fit allonger sur le lit. Elle se plaça à son tour à sa gauche tout en lisant le menu des hamburgers. Elle demanda innocemment, pour penser à autre chose.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu connais mes goûts, _Love_. Commande pour moi, je sens déjà que les cachets font effet...

Il lutta quelques secondes contre ses paupières lourdes, puis il s'endormit. Aélis sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue la moins meurtrie, puis elle se leva pour faire part de leurs commandes aux Winchester.

**…**

Le repas se déroula dans une étrange ambiance. Mary en bout de table. Dean en face d'Aélis, qui elle se trouvait à côté de Mick et lui en face de Sam. Heureusement que Mick était gaucher, mais comme il n'avait qu'une seule main de valide, sa compagne lui avait choisi une simple salade et quelques frites à picorer. Mais tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Dean, qui s'empiffrait d'un énorme hamburger en buvant son soda à la paille tout en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Sam et Mary esquissèrent une mine dégoûtée face à cette impolitesse mal placé, alors le cadet entama un début de conversation. Il toussota et posa son regard vers l'anglais.

\- Alors Mick, tu vas quitter les Hommes de Lettres ?

\- C'est le but, oui. J'attendais le bon moment pour faire ça proprement. Sans eux, je n'aurai ni argent, ni de toit, ni de travail, alors je dois penser à tout avant d'agir. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à Aélis ou à vous.

Mary sourit et questionna à son tour.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ?

\- Oh, eh bien... Je voulais téléphoner à Dr Hess pour savoir s'il était possible de quitter le groupe. Je... C'est ma seule famille et je n'ai rien connu d'autre, jusqu'à maintenant...

Il posa ses yeux sur Aélis et reprit.

\- J'aimerais me séparer convenablement d'eux avant que le petit ne vienne au monde.

Se fut au tour de Sam de sourire. Il passa son regard de Mick à Aélis, en comprenant.

\- C'est un garçon ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

\- Une idée pour le prénom ? hasarda Sam, curieux.

Aélis jeta un coup d’œil à Mick, ce dernier lui fit « oui » de la tête et la jeune fille répondit.

\- Tim. En hommage à l'ami de Mick.

\- _Creepy !_ railla Dean la bouche pleine, en mastiquant de façon répugnante.

Sam et Mary lui lancèrent un regard noir tandis que Mick baissa la tête, la mine triste.

**…**

La nuit se passa plutôt bien, surtout grâce aux traitements de Mick. Aélis l'aida à se mettre en pyjama en faisant attention à son bras. Elle lui ôta également la montre et la chevalière bleue qu'il portait toujours à l'auriculaire de sa main gauche. Puis, il se coucha sur le dos et la jeune fille se lova dans le creux de son bras valide, posa délicatement sa main sur son torse pour l'entendre respirer. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, Aélis se leva avant Mick et le laissa encore se reposer. Le voyant, étendu là, avec son bras dans le plâtre et le visage tuméfié et ravagé par les points de suture, elle sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir. Elle l'observa un long moment, tout en enfilant sa robe noire moulante qui faisait ressortir son ventre rond. Mick sentit un regard sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et tenta de se lever avant de se rappeler qu'il avait mal partout. Aélis courut à son chevet pour l'aider, elle se sentit toujours affreusement coupable et avoua, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je... Je suis désolée pour ce que Dean t'a fait... J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, les Winchester sont pour ainsi dire ma famille et... Et ça me fait mal que mon « grand frère » casse la figure de mon compagnon... Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais...

Mick lui prit la main et l’observa longuement avec attention.

\- Aélis... Les Hommes de Lettres sont ma famille et lorsqu'ils apprendront pour nous, ils chercheront aussi à nous nuire, voir à nous tuer. Nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence... Nos familles n'aimeront jamais nos choix...

**…**

Pendant que Mick émergeait lentement, Aélis partit à la buanderie chercher une bassine pleine de linge propre. L'anglais n'avait plus rien à se mettre et la jeune fille se traînait la même robe depuis deux jours. Elle posa la bassine sur le lit, pendant que Mick prenait une douche tant bien que mal, à cause du plâtre. La fille se mit à plier les vêtements tout en sortant les babioles que Mick oubliait constamment dans ses poches. L'intéressé quitta justement la salle de bains avec un peignoir et Aélis lui trouva un costume à se mettre sur le dos. Encore une fois, elle l'aida à enfiler sa chemise et sa veste. Elle lui attacha la montre et remit sa chevalière à sa place. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, elle reprit le pliage du linge tout en montrant un petit tas sur le lit, contenant le bric-à-brac que Mick avait laissé dans ses vêtements.

Le teint de l'Homme de Lettres devint livide lorsqu'il découvrit une petite boîte noire qu'il attrapa de sa main gauche. Il hésita un moment avant d'avouer à sa compagne.

\- En fait, ça, c'est pour toi...

Aélis arrêta de plier pour considérer la boîte en question.

\- Ah bon ?

Gêné, Mick avoua.

\- Oui, je... Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te la donner, alors... Enfin, voilà.

Intrigué, Aélis se mit à sourire en ouvrant le couvercle. Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction une magnifique bague en or gris. Où deux mains enlaçaient un cœur en pierre verte, surmontée d'une couronne. Mick expliqua malhabilement, encore un peu gêné.

\- C'est... C'est une bague de Claddagh... C'est aussi une bague de... Fiançailles...

Aélis tourna un visage ravi vers Mick, en comprenant avec amusement.

\- Quoi, tu... Tu me demandes en mariage ?

Mick souffla de consternation face à l'aspect pathétique de la scène.

\- Oui... Je sais, c'est... Lamentable et je... Je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, je traîne ça depuis des semaines, et...

Aélis le fit taire en se jetant sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Sa réponse était « oui », bien sûr. Puis, Mick lui passa la bague à son annulaire gauche, le cœur pointé vers l'extérieur signifiant dans la tradition irlandaise que la jeune femme était fiancée.

 

**...**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant deux jours, les Winchester partirent chasser, laissant les amoureux tranquillement tout seul au Bunker. Ils en profitèrent pour se reposer, la plupart du temps. Le dernier matin, Mick émergea encore groggy de sa nuit sous médicaments, alors qu'Aélis entreprit de faire enfin une machine. Alors que le jeune homme, toujours dans le coaltar, se leva du lit, sa fiancée commença à fouiller les poches des vêtements de Mick pour ne pas que son bric-à-brac habituel ne repasse encore au lavage. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle mit la main sur un papier froissé à l'intérieur de l'une de ses vestes. Elle la déplia avec nonchalance, lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il était question. Elle tourna sa tête interloquée vers son conjoint, en lui demandant.

\- Mick, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il attrapa la feuille et comprit à son tour. Mal à l'aise, il répliqua.

\- Ce n'est rien...

Aélis s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, en paniquant.

\- « Rien » ?! Mick, c'est une dette de $5000 que tu dois à l'hôpital ! Comment ça se fait ?

Il haussa les épaules pour faire semblant d'être calme face à ce problème.

\- Je n'ai pas de mutuelle. Les Hommes de Lettres ont leur propre système de santé. Leur propre « hôpital », si tu préfères. Avec des médecins formés pour nos types de blessures, le plus souvent causées par toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles... Du coup, je n'ai aucune mutuelle « civile » pour les hôpitaux normaux...

Mick semblait triste et gêné. Aélis lui prit la main et lui expliqua.

\- Je comprends. Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Aélis sourit.

\- Mick, tu m'as demandé en mariage. Et, quand on devient mari et femme c'est « pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». Et ça, ça fait parti du « pire ». Mais, tu dois me parler de ce genre de chose pour qu'on puisse trouver une solution à deux.

Encore accablé, il avoua.

\- Non... Non, je dois pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. C'est idiot, je sais, mais si je n'arrive même pas à payer une seule facture ou à me défendre contre Dean, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à élever un enfant ?! Ou à te protéger toi ?!

Derechef, Aélis se mit à sourire.

\- Mick, nous avons changé de siècle, tu sais. Ce n'est pas l'homme qui doit toujours tout faire, hein... Et puis, tu ne feras bientôt plus partie des Hommes de Lettres, et donc, tu pourras enfin te débarrasser de ce poids de _Leader_ qui te pèse tant...

Mick souffla et ferma les yeux. Il avait encore mal partout, mal au crâne, au poignet et à son amour-propre, surtout. Il réfléchit avant de finalement annoncer.

\- D'accord. Mais, je n'ai pas cet argent. Dr Hess nous pays bien, c'est sûr. Cependant, pas autant que ça.

Aélis se mit à réfléchir.

\- Nous pourrions demander aux Winchester ? Sam pourrait pirater...

\- Non ! coupa Mick. Non, je ne veux rien leur devoir...

Aélis voulut négocier mais elle sentit que c'était important pour Mick, de pouvoir enfin se débrouiller tout seul. Elle tenta alors autre chose.

\- Et si on vendait quelques-unes de nos affaires ?

Mick tiqua, trouvant enfin une solution.

\- Oui ! Je pourrai vendre ma voiture ! Bon, techniquement, elle n'est pas à moi mais aux Hommes de Lettres. Mais, je pourrai la vendre et leur dire qu'elle a été volée lors d'une chasse. Ils ont une bonne assurance, ça ne changera rien pour eux.

Aélis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule valide de Mick, en terminant.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on doit se parler de tout. Pour trouver des solutions à deux !

L'anglais sourit à son tour et posa sa tête contre celle d'Aélis.

**…**

Pendant la nuit, les Winchester revinrent de leur chasse, sans toutefois réveiller les deux amoureux qui dormaient profondément. Le lendemain matin, un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire, Mick et Aélis se réveillèrent. Cependant, l'anglais ressentit une douleur fulgurante à la tête. Sa fiancée le rassura en lui donnant une nouvelle rasade de médicaments et en lui disant qu'elle descendait déjeuner avec les Winchester le temps qu'il termine de se reposer tranquillement.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, maintenant qu'elle ne devait plus porter sa longue veste pour camoufler sa grossesse, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine du Bunker. Mary et Sam s'y trouvaient déjà, buvant leurs cafés du matin. Aélis se précipita à son tour sur la cafetière, en saluant.

\- Bonjour. Alors, cette chasse ? Bien passé ?

\- Plutôt oui... admit Sam. Juste une Goule dans l'Iowa. Rien de bien compliqué.

Aélis se plaça en face d'eux, puis Mary questionna.

\- Mick ne descend pas ?

Un peu embarrassée, la jeune fille avoua.

\- Non, il est assez mal, ce matin. Les docteurs ont parlé d'un petit traumatisme crânien, lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital, et... Je crois que la douleur s'est réveillée avec plus de violence...

Personne ne répliqua, lorsque Sam tourna sa tête pour découvrir Dean, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. À la vue de sa mine à la fois gênée et presque énervée, ils comprirent que Dean avait entendu la conversation. Ce dernier déambula vers la machine à café pour se servir une énorme tasse. Une fois fait, il s'installa comme si de rien n'était à côté de sa famille, face à sa « petite sœur » à laquelle il demanda.

\- Alors, comment ça va ?

Aélis toussota et répondit.

\- Ça va... Et votre chasse ? Sam m'a dit que c'était une simple Goule ?

Dean sourit et expliqua.

\- Ouep. Enquête super simple : quelques coups de poignard dans le crâne, et op, problème résolu !

Sam, Mary et Aélis s'inquiétèrent du ton enjoué de Dean face à cette tuerie. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à cet étrange comportement, car un petit « Bonjour » se fit entendre à l'entrée de la cuisine. Mick se tenait debout, le bras encore en écharpe, sa chemise mal boutonnée, les cheveux en bataille, le visage encore bleu ou rouge par endroit, il faisait peine à voir mais il se dirigea à son tour vers la machine à café presque vide. Aélis jeta un regard désemparé vers Sam et Mary, puis elle se leva pour se diriger vers son conjoint.

\- Mick, je ne pensais pas que tu te lèverais si tôt, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Aélis s'inquiéta mais laissa Mick se débrouiller seul. Elle retourna à sa place et Mick l'a rejoint juste à ses côtés sans toutefois poser son regard sur Dean. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Aélis demanda innocemment, pour changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait nous déposer quelque part en voiture, cette après-midi ?

La veille, Mick et Aélis avaient trouvé un vieux garage de Lebanon qui voulait bien racheter la voiture de l'anglais pour $4500. Cependant, comme Mick ne pouvait pas conduire, il ne pouvait donc pas y aller à deux voitures. Ils leur fallait un conducteur de plus. Ce à quoi Mary répondit naturellement.

\- Je peux vous déposer où vous voulez. J'ai du temps à tuer.

Aélis sourit.

\- Merci.

Puis, alors que tout le monde savourait tranquillement son café, contre toute attente Dean se mit à dire.

\- Je peux vous y conduire aussi.

Quatre paires d'yeux dévisagèrent l'aîné, puis Mick marmonna sans grande conviction.

\- Hum, c'est gentil... Mais... Mary, le fera, alors...

Dean se renfrogna.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? L'Impala est plus confortable que la poubelle que se traîne maman !

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

Mais l'aîné dévisagea Mick. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre, très embarrassé, il passa son regard de Sam, à Mary et à Aélis. La jeune fille répondit, en essayant de ne pas froisser le Winchester.

\- Dean, ce n'est rien. Mary l'a proposé en premier, voilà tout.

Mais le chasseur continua de maugréer. Il posa sa tasse de café, désormais vide, et quitta sa place pour s'installer juste à côté de Mick. L'anglais eut de nouveau un mouvement de recul et se glissa un peu plus vers Aélis.

\- Y'a un souci ? demanda Dean de mauvaise humeur.

Confus et angoissé, Mick paniqua et déglutit difficilement avant de baragouiner.

\- Hum... Non... Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.

Sam se leva et apostropha son frère.

\- Dean, tu peux venir une minute, s'il te plaît ?

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir se lever, le cadet l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener de force dans le couloir.

**…**

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au salon, loin de la cuisine pour que personne ne les entende, puis Sam se posta devant son frère en s'écriant.

\- Bon sang, Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

Sam souffla.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je croyais que tu voulais te faire pardonner !

Dean, qui ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre, renchérit.

\- Ouais, bah, il n'a pas l'air d'être super attentif à mes tentatives !

\- Quelles tentatives ?! hurla Sam. Celles où tu le snobes ? Celles où tu le rabaisses ? Ou celles, comme maintenant, où tu lui fais carrément peur ?!

Dean baissa les yeux et se posa contre la table du salon. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et avoua, à demi-mot.

\- J'sais pas comment faire...

Sam se rapprocha de lui.

\- Dis-lui simplement.

\- Lui dire quoi ? « Pardon d'avoir essayé de te tuer devant ta copine enceinte » ? ou « Pardon de t'avoir frappé jusqu'à la mort devant ma petite sœur qui hurlait » ? J'hésite encore, aide-moi Sammy, vas-y ! railla l'aîné.

Le cadet se posa à côté de son frère et répliqua, sincèrement sans monter le ton de sa voix.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait simple. Et ça prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais, un jour viendra où Mick aura besoin de toi. Lui ou Aélis. Et ce jour-là, tu sauras et tu pourras te faire pardonner...

Dean se calma et inspira profondément, à moitié convaincu.

\- Et si ce jour n'arrive jamais ?...

**…**

Dans l'après-midi, comme convenu, Mary porta Mick en voiture tandis qu'Aélis conduisait celle de son fiancé. Ils arrivèrent au garage et l'anglais s'occupa de la transaction pendant que la Winchester attendait dans son véhicule sans poser de question. Le couple revint avec une enveloppe pleine de billets. La femme enceinte monta devant et l'anglais juste derrière. Mary ne dit rien et les ramena avec plaisir jusqu'au Bunker, en faisant un petit crochet par la banque. Mick voulait vider son compte pour compléter la somme des dettes de l'hôpital mais également en profiter avant que les Hommes de Lettres ne le lui clôturent.

Et enfin, avant de repartir au repaire secret, Mary déposa Mick à l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse régler sa facture et ses arriérés.

**…**

Le soir même, enfermé dans sa chambre avec Aélis, Mick téléphona à Dr Hess avec angoisse pour lui faire part de sa démission. Elle ne sembla pas bien le prendre, mais elle ne le menaça pas pour autant. De fait, Mick angoissait d'autant plus, désormais.

Le lendemain matin, le « fameux jour » que Dean attendait, arriva sans prévenir.

Un jour au demeurant ordinaire. Les Winchester, ainsi que Mick et Aélis, prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous au grand salon pour parler d'une éventuelle chasse à venir. Lorsque tout à coup, la porte du Bunker s'ouvrit à la volée. Des pas résonnèrent sur les marches d'escalier et tous les résidents firent face à Mr Ketch.

Il déambulait dans son costume hors de prix, avec un air hautain sur le visage, se dirigeant droit vers Mick. L'anglais avait toujours le bras dans le plâtre mais il avait meilleure allure grâce à Aélis. D'ailleurs, Arthur Ketch découvrit avec un regard méprisant qu'elle était enceinte. Le mercenaire se plaça devant son ancien collègue, passant ses yeux de lui à Aélis, en répliquant.

\- Je viens de la part de Dr Hess. Elle a bien compris ce que tu lui as dit...

Il se rapprocha alors Mick, qui par instinct de protection se glissa devant sa fiancée dans le cas où Ketch voudrait s'en prendre à elle. Ce dernier le remarqua et sourit sournoisement en continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Tu veux quitter les Hommes de Lettres ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu dois nous rendre tout ce qui nous appartient. C'est-à-dire : tout. Tes affaires du Q.G, ton ordinateur, ta voiture, tes costumes, ton téléphone, ta carte bleue, ton passeport, bref : tout. Que tu comprennes bien, Mick, tu seras tout seul, sans argent, sans un toit au-dessus de la tête, sans travail et sans carte verte. Et tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en Angleterre. Alors réfléchis à tout ça, avec ton enfant à venir...

Il lorgna Aélis d'un air pervers et Mick se glissa encore plus devant elle pour la séparer de Ketch. Le psychopathe renchérit.

\- Je vais commencer doucement : donne-moi ta carte bancaire. Enfin, celle des Hommes de Lettres.

Un peu contrarié, mais en même temps fier de démissionner, Mick donna sa carte à Ketch. Ce dernier reprit ensuite.

\- Tes clefs de voiture.

\- Elle a était volée... mentit Mick. Durant une chasse, il y a quelques jours. Je suis sûr que votre assurance pourra couvrir les frais...

Ketch esquissa une mine dégoûtée.

\- Ouais... Et j'imagine que c'est pendant cette chasse que tu t'es blessé, aussi ? Amateur... Bon, ton téléphone.

Un peu à contre cœur, Mick le lui donna.

\- Bien. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours. T'as intérêt à préparer ce que tu nous dois : ton ordinateur, tes fringues, ton passeport, et tout le reste.

Mick acquiesça et Ketch se rapprocha encore plus du couple. Mick recula en faisant reculer Aélis avec lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dean put faire ce qu'il attendait depuis un moment. Il marcha presque solennellement mais calmement pour se poster juste devant Mick et Aélis. L'aîné resta là, fixant Ketch du regard avec un air de défis. Ce dernier sourit de plus belle et reluqua Dean de la tête au pied.

\- T'es devenu le chien de garde des amoureux transis ? railla l'anglais.

Le visage de Dean resta impassible lorsqu'il répondit sans colère mais avec détermination.

\- Tu connais la sortie.

Mary et Sam suivirent la scène avec attention, dans le cas où ils devraient eux aussi intervenir. Ketch, toujours aussi souriant, recula néanmoins pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Il rajouta, à l'intention de Mick.

\- Je t’appellerai pour te dire quand je reviendrai chercher le reste de tes affaires.

Puis, il s'arrêta sur une marche et se mit à rire tout seul en jetant un mauvais regard à Mick.

\- Ah pardon, j'oubliais, tu n'as plus de téléphone, maintenant. J'imagine que ma visite sera une surprise, dans ce cas...

Il quitta le Bunker en continuant de sourire.

**…**

Mick souffla lorsque la porte se referma avec fracas. Il se tourna vers Aélis, encore sous le choc et lui demanda.

\- Ça va ?

Elle fit simplement « oui » de la tête. Mick tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, son cœur tambourinait encore trop fort dans sa poitrine, il se tourna ensuite vers Dean pour lui dire, sincèrement.

\- Merci.

L'aîné esquissa un sourire et murmura.

\- De rien...

Sam toussota avant de demander, curieusement.

\- Hum, Mick... Tu n'as pas fait de chasse, dernièrement, alors pourquoi tu n'as plus de voiture ?

L'anglais passa son regard de Sam à Mary, en avouant.

\- Je l'ai vendu. C'est pour ça que Mary nous a emmené en ville, il nous fallait un second conducteur pour nous ramener du garage.

Dean tiqua et questionna.

\- Attends, pourquoi t'as vendu ta caisse ?

Mal à l'aise, Mick avoua néanmoins.

\- Je... J'avais des factures à régler, à l'hôpital. Pour les échographies du bébé et pour...

Il posa ses yeux sur son bras en écharpe en murmurant presque.

\- Mon hospitalisation.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de se sentir mal à l'aise. Sam reprit cependant.

\- Mick, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Nous aurions pu t'aider.

L'anglais jeta un coup d’œil à Aélis, qui avait fait la même réflexion, elle aussi. Et il répondit la même chose qu'à elle lors de leur première conversation.

\- Non, je... Je voulais me débrouiller tout seul. Je vais devoir vivre sans le soutien des Hommes de Lettres, désormais. Je dois apprendre à vivre normalement.

Sam esquissa un sourire avant d'expliquer.

\- Mick, il y a certaines choses qui semble t'échapper... Je conçois que les Hommes de Lettres sont ta seule figure familiale, parentale et ta seule comparaison de ce que pourrait ressembler la vie. Mais, permet moi de te dire, qu'ils sont aux antipodes de ses valeurs...

Mary s'avança pour continuer sur la lancée de son fils.

\- Et Ketch a tort. Tu ne seras jamais seul, ou sans toit, ou sans argent. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, apparemment, mais tu fais désormais partie de la famille. D'autant plus que tu comptes épouser une Winchester...

Sam, Dean, Mick et Aélis tiquèrent suite à la remarque de la maman. Ils la fixèrent avec des regards interrogateurs. Sam et Dean, car ils ignoraient de quoi elle parlait. Et Mick et Aélis, ne comprenant pas comment elle l'avait découvert. La matriarche leva les yeux au ciel, en répliquant.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu l'énorme caillou qu'Aélis se traîne à l'annulaire gauche ?

Les frères tournèrent leurs têtes vers la jeune fille, qui du coup fixait sa bague de fiançailles. Sam sourit avec amusement en déclamant.

\- Eh bien, félicitations !

Dean passa son regard de la bague, à Aélis puis à Mick en tentant de trouver une chose bien à dire. Il badina alors.

\- Ouais, et maintenant que notre « petite sœur » va devenir « Madame Davies », il est évident que nous n'allons pas vous laisser vous démerder tout seul.

Le cadet fut heureux de constater que son frère se comportait déjà un peu mieux envers l'anglais. Ensuite, il reprit son attention sur Mick en lui disant.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais commencer par te fabriquer des faux papiers.

\- Mais, et la chasse en cours ? s'inquiéta Mick.

\- Bah, laissons ça aux Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose... s'amusa Dean.

Mick sourit et suivit Sam jusqu'à son ordinateur portable. Mary leur emboîta le pas. Dean traîna derrière avec Aélis, vers qui il se pencha pour murmurer et ne blaguer qu'à moitié.

\- Dis, pour ton nouveau nom de famille, ça te dirait pas de t'appeler : « Aélis Winchester-Davies » ? Histoire d'avoir un peu de classe, quand même.

Aélis lui lança un regard blasé en informant.

\- Non. Je serai Madame Aélis Davies.

Dean bougonna.

\- C'est moche. Mais au moins, ça rime...

Ils luttèrent pour ne pas éclater de rire.

 

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent dans un calme étrange. Dean arrivait à parler avec Mick, de temps en temps. De tout et de rien, bien sûr et il n'osait pas encore l'approcher. Mais leur relation commençait à mieux évoluer. Surtout le jour où, très embarrassé, Mick avait demandé à Dean de lui prêter des vêtements. Ceux de Sam auraient été trop grands, alors que Mick et Dean faisaient à peu près la même taille et la même corpulence. L'aîné accepta, bien sûr et durant l'heure suivante il fouilla ses placards pour dénicher plusieurs jeans, quelques T-shirts simples et de nombreuses chemises à carreaux qu'il ne portait plus beaucoup. Il regroupa le tout dans un grand sac et partit en direction de la chambre de Mick pour le lui donner. Un peu angoissé, Dean souffla un coup avant de toquer à la porte. Ce fut l'anglais qui ouvrit et le cœur du Winchester se serra. Il avait encore du mal à voir Mick avec son bras en écharpe. Ses bleus sur le visage commençaient enfin à s'estomper et ses plaies cicatrisaient bien. Mais Dean ressentait toujours un malaise, revivant sempiternellement son dérapage incontrôlé lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant l'ancien Homme de Lettres. Mick le sortit de ses pensées, en questionnant.

\- Dean ? Tout va bien ?

Il secoua la tête et posa son regard sur le sac qu'il tenait en expliquant.

\- Ouais, ça va. Je... J'ai quelques trucs pour toi... Aélis est là ?

\- Non, elle est en bas avec Sam et Mary.

Dean tendit le sac à Mick et ce dernier l'attrapa de sa main valide.

\- Merci.

Comme la sacoche était plutôt lourde, Mick tourna les talons pour la poser rapidement sur le lit de sa chambre. Dean resta sur le pas de la porte, fixant l'arcade avec interrogation et finalement se décida de se faufiler dans la pièce en demandant quand même.

\- J'peux entrer ?

Une fois le sac sur le lit, Mick commença à l'ouvrir en considérant Dean avec questionnement, mais il répondit.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai laissé la porte ouverte, pour ne pas que...

« Tu flippes » termina Dean dans ses pensées. Mick lui fit un signe de tête en signe de remerciement et de compréhension. Il ouvrit la valise et Dean déambula de façon nonchalante dans la chambre, il découvrait l'antre du couple pour la première fois : ordonné, bien rangé, l'ordinateur d'Aélis sur le bureau, quelques livres posés dans un coin contre un mur et la table de nuit croulant sous des flacons de médicaments. Dean se dirigea vers cette dernière et, au milieu, des boîtes, il repéra la photo de l'échographie que Mick gardait de son côté. Le frère attrapa le cliché et l'observa longuement, sous l’œil attentif de l'anglais, à l'opposé du lit qui vidait le sac. Dean badina pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Il a tes yeux.

Mick esquissa un sourire ce qui eut le mérite de détendre un peu les nerfs de Dean. Il reposa la photo avec précaution puis son regard se posa dans un coin de la chambre où deux valises s'entassées l'une sur l'autre. Aélis avait aidé son futur mari à regrouper ses affaires pour les rendre aux Hommes de Lettres. Ils avaient rassemblé tous ses costumes, sauf celui qui portait sur le dos ce jour-là, puis son ordinateur portable, son passeport et quelques-uns de ses livres.

\- C'est pour Ketch ? comprit Dean en montrant les valises des yeux.

\- Oui.

Mick continuait de vider le sac, déposant les piles de linge sur le lit. Comme il n'avait qu'une main de valide pour tout _switcher_ , ça prenait un peu de temps. Encore une fois, le cœur de Dean se serra face à ce spectacle. Il s'avança lentement vers Mick, s'arrêtant néanmoins à quelques centimètres de lui pour interroger.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider... ?

Mick observa Dean, dont la culpabilité était évidente, il s'écarta du sac et fit « oui » de la tête. Heureux de faire quelque chose, l'aîné se plaça au-dessus du lit et vida la valise en essayant de ne pas déplier les vêtements. Il se mit à parler, pour combler le silence pesant.

\- Bon, tu verras, ce n'est pas du grand luxe, mais ça fera l'affaire... Les chemises à carreaux : la signature de la famille Winchester.

Il rit et Mick esquissa un sourire. Ledit Winchester continua sur sa lancée, en vidant le fond du sac et informant.

\- Je t'ai aussi donné quelques produits qu'Aélis ne doit pas avoir. Tu sais, des trucs de mecs : rasoirs, mousse à raser, gel douche et tout le bordel. Avec des serviettes de salle de bains que j'avais en trop.

Ce fut au tour de Mick de se sentir gêné en avouant sincèrement.

\- Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil à toi.

Une fois le transfert terminé, Dean se tourna vers Mick.

\- De rien. Tu... Tu veux que je mette les vêtements dans l'armoire ?

\- Non, pas la peine. Aélis a sa propre façon de ranger le linge, je n'ai pas envie de lui défaire son système.

Dean se mit à sourire en badinant.

\- Ah, les femmes... On serait paumé sans elles, pas vrai ?

\- M'en parle pas...

L'aîné se mit à rire. Il reprit son sérieux au bout de quelques secondes, pour terminer.

\- Ok, bon, je vais aller embêter Sammy. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le moi.

Mick acquiesça. Dean quitta la chambre en prenant le sac vide.

**…**

Désormais, Aélis aidait Mick à se vêtir d'un simple jean, d'un T-shirt noir et d'une chemise à carreaux gris et blanc. À lui comme à elle, cela leur faisait étrange de changer de garde-robe de façon aussi radicale.

Et puis enfin, un soir juste avant le repas, une personne entra à pas rapides dans le Bunker. Entendant le bruit, les Winchester et Mick se dirigèrent vers le salon pour voir, sans trop de surprise, Ketch descendre les escaliers avec le même air hautain que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu ne sais pas frapper aux portes ? maugréa Dean.

L'anglais sourit sournoisement en rétorquant.

\- Si, mais ce Bunker appartient aux Hommes de Lettres, c'est un peu chez moi du coup.

\- Absolument pas... bougonna Mary à son tour.

Mais Ketch gardait son sourire suffisant en se tournant vers Mick pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée dans ce terrier, alors finissons-en au plus vite. Où sont tes affaires ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Ok, passe devant, je te suis...

Un peu méfiant, Mick jeta un regard paniqué mais furtif vers Dean. Ce dernier comprit clairement la demande de l'anglais et s'enquit à son tour.

\- Ouais, allons-y, je vous accompagne.

\- Pourquoi ? râla Ketch. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Non, ça c'est sûr. Mais je viens t'aider à descendre les valises, tu vois bien que ton ex-collègue n'est pas en état.

À contre cœur Ketch accepta. Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix, en réalité. Mick lança un coup d’œil rassurant à Aélis avant de suivre les deux hommes jusqu'à sa chambre.

**…**

Une fois dans l'antre des amoureux, Dean se dirigea vers les valises pour commencer à les porter. Tandis que Ketch déambulait dans la pièce en reluquant tous les coins. Le frère maugréa.

\- Hey, je suis venu pour t'aider, pas pour faire le boulot à ta place.

\- Ketch, tout est déjà prêt, on ferait mieux de redescendre... rajouta Mick.

Mais l'anglais se promenait autour du lit en zieutant les effets personnels du couple. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cliché de l'échographie, comme Dean l'avait découvert, et comme lui, il attrapa la photo. Sauf que, entre ses mains, ce simple geste paraissait bien plus malsain.

\- Ketch ? questionna Mick, un peu gêné en se dirigeant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Winchester vit un sourire malveillant s'afficher sur le visage de l'Homme de Lettres, il se dirigea également vers lui, juste au cas où. Ketch lorgna l'image en raillant.

\- Tout ça pour une femme, Mick. Et un gosse.

\- Pardon ?

Ketch lui jeta un regard noir en répliquant.

\- Tu quittes ta seule famille pour _ça_  ? en montrant la photo. Tu oublies que Dr Hess t'a sorti de la rue quand tu étais môme, sans elle tu serais probablement mort. Les Hommes de Lettres t'ont nourris, logis et t'ont assignés _Leader_ de ta propre équipe. Et toi, tu renonces à tout ça pour des chasseurs que tu connais à peine et pour une fille... ?

Il semblait dégoûté mais Mick le toisa avec colère en rajoutant.

\- Dr Hess m'a peut-être sauvé la vie, mais elle a surtout fait en sorte que je devienne un meurtrier... J'ai tué mon meilleur ami pour son Code barbare. Je t'ai laissé torturer et tuer des monstres et des humains pendant des années, en te donnant même des noms... C'est un poids, une culpabilité que je devrais porter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais, grâce aux Winchester et à Aélis, j'ai découvert autre chose. Des valeurs plus justes et plus saines.

\- Oh, arrête, je vais pleurer... se moqua Ketch.

\- De toute façon, j'imagine que Hess a prévu de te donner mon poste, au Q.G. Tu devrais être content.

\- Bien sûr, il me revient de droit. Enfin, je dois juste me battre un peu avec Lady Bevell, mais ça sera simple...

Mick tiqua, comprenant l'allusion.

\- Tu vas tuer la mère de ton enfant pour un poste ?!

Le visage de Ketch devint rouge de colère.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant ! Je renie totalement ce môme ! Toni a voulu le garder, elle doit se débrouiller avec. Même lorsqu'elle sera six pieds sous terre.

Dean, qui voyait la situation s'envenimer, toussota avant de rappeler.

\- Bon, on devrait peut-être redescendre maintenant.

Ketch se remit en marche, mais comme il avait toujours le cliché de l'échographie dans les mains, Mick le héla.

\- Ketch, rends-moi la photo.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement vers Mick pour le scruter avec haine. Puis, Ketch attrapa brutalement le bras de Mick, son bras cassé, pour l’avancer vers lui. Mick souffrit en silence quand son ex-collègue lui écarta les doigts pour y glisser la photographie avec sadisme. Il lâcha violemment le bras et Mick sentit son souffle se couper lorsque son plâtre s'écrasa contre son torse. Ketch ricana en se tournant vers la sortie. Il fit face à Dean qui rongeait son frein et lui bloquait le passage. Le Winchester le tuait du regard et Ketch s'amusa.

\- Un problème ?

\- Ouais.

\- Vas-y défoule toi. Mais, avant de te jeter sur moi, je tiens à t'informer que Dr Hess voulait tuer Mick, à la base. J'ai plaidé sa cause pour qu'il ne soit que radié des Hommes de Lettres. Cependant, s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose pendant la négociation... Il se pourrait que Dr Hess revienne sur sa décision... Et que le gosse de Mick devienne orphelin avant même de naître...

Comme il semblait affreusement sérieux, Dean dut lutter avec véhémence pour ne pas lui casser la figure. La voix de Mick le sortit de sa fureur.

\- C'est bon, Dean, laisse tomber. Descendons.

Toujours avec colère, le frère attrapa une valise, Ketch une autre et ils quittèrent la chambre. Mick reposa le cliché de l'échographie sur la table de nuit en soufflant de soulagement, malgré la boule au ventre.

**…**

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Aélis, anxieuse.

Ketch, valise en main, passa devant Sam et Mary et se posta devant Aélis pour rétorquer.

\- Ouais, nous avons papoté entre amis...

Dean arriva ensuite, avec la seconde valise à la main, puis Mick. Aélis parut soulagé de revoir son fiancé, même si ce dernier avait un air à la fois triste et contrarié qui lui déformait le visage. Ketch dévisagea le trio en face de lui et sourit de toutes ses dents en répliquant.

\- Bon, je vous dis au revoir et à jamais j'espère. Je vous direz bien : « Bonne chance, prenez soin de vous » mais je n'aime pas mentir.

Il ricana et prit la direction des escaliers avec Dean et Mick derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, les deux hommes chargèrent la voiture. Au moment des adieux, Ketch lorgna de nouveau Mick, mauvaisement, en raillant.

\- Ça ne te va pas du tout le look « chasseur-bûcheron. »

L'intéressé esquissa une mine blasée. Puis Ketch reprit.

\- Oh, j'ai failli oublier, rends-moi aussi ta montre et ta chevalière.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Dean. Dis, tu veux pas lui foutre la paix, maintenant ?

Mais Ketch ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de dévisager Mick. Ce dernier souffla de consternation et demanda à Dean.

\- Tu peux m'aider ?

Il portait ses bijoux à sa main valide, à gauche. Mais il avait besoin d'aide pour les mettre et les enlever. Dean se dirigea vers le bras tendu de Mick pour lui retirer sa montre et sa chevalière en lui murmurant, dos à Ketch.

\- Mick, tu ne devrais pas...

\- Laisse, Dean, ce n'est rien. Les vêtements, la montre, ce n'est que du matériel, un petit prix à payer pour ma liberté.

\- Mais, ils ne vont probablement rien faire de tes affaires. Juste les donner ou les jeter. Ils ne font ça que par pur sadisme !

\- Je sais... Mais, c'est mieux que d'être mort.

Dean secoua la tête, en désaccord total avec les principes des Hommes de Lettres. Une fois son aide terminée, il donna les bijoux à Ketch. Ce dernier les glissa dans la poche de son costume hors de prix, puis toisant les deux hommes.

\- Bon, messieurs... Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

\- Pareillement... maugréa Dean.

Ketch esquissa un sourire et monta à bord de sa voiture.

**…**

Le soir, après cette fin d'après-midi bien mouvementé, les cinq chasseurs se retrouvèrent autour de la grande table du salon où se trouvait quatre boîtes de pizzas ouvertes et entamées. Chacun mangea en discutant de tout et de rien. Au moment où Aélis se resservit une quatrième part, Dean se mit à sourire en badinant.

\- Hey bien, en voilà une qui a les crocs.

Elle mordit dans sa pâte avant de rappeler.

\- C'est parce que je mange pour deux.

Mary sourit à son tour. Se souvenant de l'époque où elle était enceinte de Sam et de Dean. John s'arrachait souvent les cheveux avec les envies alimentaire loufoques de sa femme. Après quelques secondes de silence, Sam demanda.

\- Mick, quel effet ça te fait de ne plus faire partie des Hommes de Lettres ? Ça va aller ?

Ce dernier termina sa part en répondant.

\- Oui. Je crois que je vais mettre un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais, je me sens délesté d'un poids, je l'avoue. Et puis, je pourrai reprendre contact avec une vieille connaissance...

Aélis tourna un visage jaloux vers lui en questionnant.

\- Une ancienne copine... ?

Mick se mit à rire et rassura.

\- Non, du tout. Je parle du frère jumeau de Ketch.

Quatre paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent.

\- Ketch a un jumeau ? s'inquiéta Sam.

\- Bon sang, déjà qu'un seul Ketch c'est dur à gérer, mais alors deux comme lui... railla Dean.

Mick se resservit une part de pizza en expliquant naturellement.

\- En réalité, son jumeau n'est pas comme Ketch. Alexander est peut-être autant psychopathe qu'Arthur, cependant il déteste ses pulsions et il essaye de les contrôler depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Comment ? s'intéressa Mary.

\- Eh bien, par des procédés plutôt simplistes : le yoga, le végétarisme, la thérapie aussi et beaucoup de sport.

\- Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de lui ? s'enquit Aélis.

\- Alexander a renié sa famille. Il ne voulait pas devenir un barbare à la solde des Hommes de Lettres. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds à _Kendricks Academy_ et il a tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Il a effacé ses traces, voir même son identité.

Mick entama sa pizza pendant que Dean s'interrogea.

\- Mais, alors, comment comptes-tu reprendre contact avec lui ? Et comment tu as pu le connaître ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, un jour. C'était la veille de sa fugue. Arthur, Toni et moi faisions un test de survie dans une forêt hantée. Dr Hess nous avait attaché à un arbre, durant une nuit de pleine lune avec des loups-garous dans les parages. Le but était de réussir à se détacher par nos propres moyens et de chasser avec les éléments environnants. Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer à temps et j'ai vu le loup foncer droit sur moi... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, lorsque Alexander a surgi de nulle part pour tuer le monstre. Ensuite, il m'a détaché et je suis revenu en vie à l’Académie... Il avait suivi Hess lorsqu'elle nous avait ligotés. Il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas que je meure, que j'étais la meilleure partie de son jumeau, la partie « humaine »... Après ça, il a disparu de nos vies et nous avons convenu d'un code pour se recontacter. Une simple lettre à envoyer dans un endroit précis, connu seulement de nous deux...

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence avant que Mary ne dise tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Mon Dieu, Mick, c'est horrible...

Pourtant Mick haussa les épaules en répliquant simplement.

\- Tu sais, je n'avais aucun moyen de comparaison, à l'époque. La seule connaissance de la vie civile, c'était lorsque je volais dans les rues de Londres pour survivre. Alors à côté de ça, _Kendricks_ me paraissait bien mieux...

Aélis arrêta de manger pour observer son futur mari avec tristesse.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, Mary, Sam et Aélis partirent ensemble faire quelques courses pour renflouer les placards du Bunker. Mick se leva tard, encore groggy par les médicaments même si ses contusions allaient mieux, il souffrait encore du poignet. Il descendit à la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café tardive. Puis, il resta assit là, tout seul, savourant son petit-déjeuner lorsque Dean débarqua à son tour. Le frère, lui, marcha en direction du réfrigérateur pour attraper une bière et se placer devant Mick. Après quelques lampées d'alcool, il demanda pour briser le silence.

\- Ça va ?

Mick toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et répondre simplement.

\- Oui.

\- Oh, j'ai failli oublier, j'ai un truc pour toi !

Dean posa sa bouteille et passa la main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir un vieux téléphone à clapet. Il le tendit à Mick, en expliquant.

\- Pour toi. Comme tu n'en as plus. Sam et moi avons des dizaines de portables, pour avoir plusieurs numéros pour nos fausses identités. Alors, un de plus ou un de moins...

L'anglais attrapa l'objet de sa main valide et considéra Dean avec gêne.

\- Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Si.

Il but une gorgée de bière avant d'avouer, mal à l'aise.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, pour...

Il montra du doigt le bras en écharpe avant de boire à nouveau une rasade d'alcool et renchérir.

\- Je sais que ça prendra du temps, mais j'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.

\- Tu voulais protéger Aélis...

\- Ouais, mais... Pas comme ça. J'ai déconné... Désolé.

Mick esquissa un sourire. Dean aussi. Ils leur faudrait du temps. Mais du temps, ils en avaient, désormais. Maintenant que Mick était enfin libéré du joug des Hommes de Lettres, il avait tout le temps nécessaire pour se construire une vie. Avec sa future femme, bien sûr, et sa famille un peu particulière...

 

**…**

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous vomissez des arc-en-ciel, c'est normal !  
> Si vous vomissez tout court, c'est normal aussi !


End file.
